The Double Minion Catalyst
by kbcountry37
Summary: When Sheldon and Amy learn that there is not just one, but two children on the way their lives change forever. When Sheldon doesn't see eye to eye with Amy about how the twins should be raised, Leonard and the gang run to help with the help of a special guest. What happens? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**The Double Minion Catalyst – Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hola my nerdmigos! I realize it's been a long time since I've updated anything, and The Secret Agent Conundrum is due for an update BIG TIME. However, as I was lurking on Fan Forum, this plot bunny came to me and it has to be written! Most of this story came to me all at once so it may be coming faster than my other one, which I am having a terrible time getting ideas for.**

**Anyways, a lot of the back story we know because it is in the show, a lot of it is in the fic, so pay attention to the details. ;)  
**

**And again, I do not own any character portrayed on The Big Bang Theory. That's Chuck and Bill's.**

Sheldon and Amy are sitting in apartment 4A staring at the TV speechless. They have just received the news from Amy's gynecologist that Amy is pregnant, which they already knew before going to the appointment. However, it's not just one baby, it's two. That's right, twins.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sheldon asks his wife.

Amy looks at Sheldon and replies, "We are going to have these children. We are going to raise them. We are going to take care of them, feed them, clothe them, and bathe them. We are going make sure that whether or not they have our intellect and abilities in science that they get the education that they seek or want."

"What? Amy! We can't do that! We must nurture our children to have careers in the science field. Preferably, theoretical physics."

"Sheldon, what if on the off chance that our children only have the IQ of an average human being."

"Ridiculous! We both are geniuses! We both have amazing careers in the science field and that will continue, from what I assume. These children will be brought up in a world where science and science fiction reign supreme! I will not have it another way!"

"Again, we do not know if these children will be geniuses. Only time can tell. I say we wait and decide on this, Sheldon. No matter how much I agree with you on this topic, I would like to know if our children are capable of living in such an environment."

"I will not take that answer." he stubbornly says before he gets up out of his spot and walks to their bedroom to contemplate one of the only arguments they have had since they got married, which was only three months ago.

* * *

Amy sat in her spot for about a minute more and she walked over to the door to 4A , opened it, walked into the hallway across to 4B; where her bestie lived with her fiancé, and knocked.

Penny opened the door because it was someone other than Sheldon, for once. At this time of night she had no want or need to chat with him.

"Oh, hello, Amy. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Is Leonard around?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to talk to both of you about Sheldon. He's acting strange."

"Strange? As in stranger than normal?"

"Why? I thought I implied this, bestie."

"Why do you want Leonard?"

"Because he lived with Sheldon for 10 years and knows him better than even myself. I'm hoping that he can talk to him. He's not listening to me about waiting to see how the twins will be intellectually before we decide how to raise them."

"Woah, wait. Twins? Amy! That's wonderful! Congrats!"

"Thanks, bestie."

"Hold on a sec, will you?"

"Sure."

Penny stepped out of the doorway and Amy walked in and sat on the couch that Amy assumed neither Penny nor Leonard had actually removed anything from in days.

Penny walked into the bedroom to find Leonard on his laptop typing. Leonard looks up and realizes that Penny needs him.

"What's up, Love bug?"

"Amy needs to talk to you about Sheldon. She thinks that you could help her out with their situation since you know him so well."

"Oh, God what has he done this time?"

"I'll let Amy tell you. Especially considering the kind of news they have."

"Ah, ok."

Leonard gets up off the bed and closes his laptop. He walks into the living room and goes and sits on the opposite end of the couch from Amy.

"So, Amy. Penny says you have an issue with Sheldon."

"Yes, Leonard. Well, after we got back from the gynecologist he just went nuts on me about how we were going to raise the twins."

"Wait a sec, twins? Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Leonard. Anyways, he just went nuts on how we were supposed to raise them and we just found out they exist."

Amy begins to cry and Penny moves her purse and jacket so she can sit next to Amy and comfort her. Penny sits down and puts her arms around Amy and lets her continue telling them her story.

"What kind of stuff is he saying, just so can figure out what to say to him when I give him a piece of my mind, because believe me I am."

"Ok, well like we'd immerse them in the sciences and all that science fiction and comic book stuff he likes. I mean, I get it and I'd even accept it at that level. However, he went beyond that. It's like...like he wanted to turn them into him. I mean as far as we know they could have average intelligence, which I pointed out, however you know Sheldon, he rejects that idea entirely."

"Well, I do need to give him a piece of my mind. However, I'd like to point out that the percentage of both children being of average intelligence is really low. With both of you being geniuses, the percentage is high enough that you could have two highly intelligent beings on your hand. The only issue with that scenario is keeping them from beating Sheldon's records. They could feasibly, if allowed, which if it were Sheldon, could happen. He'd push them to go college as soon as their brains would allow."

"I for one want my children to have the life...the...life I never got. I don't want them sitting in a college classroom in their early teens. I want them enjoying an ice cream sundae on date with a really cute guy or girl somewhere, not in a book. I know Sheldon is going to fight me on this, but this I what I have decided I wanted for a long time. Even, if they are prodigies, it doesn't mean they can't have normal lives."

"Completely and 100% understandable, Ames." Penny said. "I agree."

"And I do too, but there is a point where you would be smothering the child if it were to have the intelligence that you, Sheldon, and even to a point, I have. On that note I will agree with Sheldon, but to immerse it and live it is overkill and it is where we all are disagreeing." Leonard said. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to call for back up to get Sheldon to even remotely consider backing off this and making a compromise with you. Besides, you have to go through naming them and bringing them into this world first before you can decide anything on how they will be raised."

Amy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Leonard got up and grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number he was beginning to know a little too much. He heard the other end pick up.

A lady with a thick Texan drawl said, "Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper. It's Leonard. I need you for back up. Amy is having trouble talking to Sheldon and I won't do it alone about this topic without you and Amy there. I'll pay for your ticket here and back. Please help."

"Why, hello, Leonard. Of course I'll come out to help you and Amy with my Shellybean. He's as stubborn as a rattlesnake, I swear. What is it that he is being stubborn about this time?"

"I'm going to turn you over to Amy and let her tell you. It might mean more coming from her."

Leonard hands the phone to Amy and says, "Tell her what you just told us. If you need to go to the bedroom to talk, go ahead."

Amy nodded and walked into Leonard and Penny's bedroom for privacy to talk to Mrs. Cooper. She closed the door behind her and put Leonard's phone to her ear. "Hello, Mary. I hope we haven't interrupted your evening too much."

"Oh, Amy dear, you haven't done anything to the contrary. Explain to me what Shelly is being stubborn about so I can have a plan to help you and Leonard when I get there."

Amy told Mrs. Cooper what she told Leonard and Penny.

When Amy mentioned twins, Mrs. Cooper's reaction was one of glee and happiness at the thought that she was getting two grandchildren at the same time.

Once Amy finished her explanation, even though Mrs. Cooper was still very happy about her grandchildren, she was quite angry with her son for treating his wife like he is. She was also upset at Sheldon for the crazy way in which he wanted to raise his children, especially when they had just found out about the existence of them. Her only words were, "Why I thought I raised him better than that?"

"Thanks for understanding, Mary. How soon will you be out here?"

"As soon as Leonard gets me my ticket. I'm gonna start packing now. I'd say no later than 48 hours."

"Oh, I hope it's sooner than that. I don't know if I can be in the same room with him before we try to talk to him."

"Honey, stay with Leonard and Penny. They are right there and I'm sure Penny would love some company."

"Yes, it can be one of our little slumber parties."

"Exactly. I'll see you soon, ok. Now hand me back to Leonard and we're gonna work out this plane ticket, ok."

"Ok, and have a safe flight."

* * *

Amy opened the door and hand Leonard back his phone. "Thank you, Leonard. She wants to talk to you about the ticket."

"Ok."

Leonard took his phone and walked back into bedroom to use his laptop to buy Mrs. Cooper's plane tickets.

"What's wrong, Ames?" Penny said.

"Mary suggests I stay here until she is capable of getting here and talking to Sheldon. I can't look at him right now."

"Ames, you are welcome anytime. I'm absolutely positive Leonard would agree."

Penny walks over and cleans all the stuff off the couch so Amy can use it as a bed and grabs a blanket to keep her warm. "If you need anything, let us know. We will straighten him out. Even if it takes all of us to do it, we will get him straightened out."

Amy nods in understanding.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Now send me a review, alert, something my way. I want to know what you think! And I honestly have this whole story in my head waiting to be written, so you are going to get faster updates. **

**I also was not expecting to be up this early (it's almost 8 AM and it's my only day I can sleep late) on a Saturday but one of the dogs woke me up with her incessant barking. She's stopped now, but I'm still thinking to myself, "Why am I awake?" and it always comes back to the dog. She doesn't do that very often and I hope I can catch a nap later. I have a feeling it will be needed.  
**

**Anyways, review, set your alerts! I want to know what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Double Minion Catalyst - Chapter 2**

**A/N: First off, thanks to all who read, put alerts on, and reviewed Chapter 1. It makes me smile to read them. Thanks for being so kind.**

**Second off, I'm planning to update once a week. Now, I can't give you the exact day as that would put me on a very strict writing schedule and with my job, I honestly don't know how strict of a schedule I can put myself on, but just plan for a new update every week.**

**With that being said, here is Chapter 2 of The Double Minion Catalyst! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and as Kunal would say, "Balls." Because no matter how much I want it, I still don't own a dang thing. It's all Chuck and Bill's!**

Leonard, Penny, and Amy sat at LAX waiting for Mrs. Cooper to arrive the following afternoon. When Penny spotted her, she pointed her out to the other two who were sitting on either side of her.

Amy gets up and briskly walks through the thick crowd of people and finds Mrs. Cooper and hugs her tightly.

"Oh, hi Amy, sweetheart." Mrs. Cooper stated.

"Hello, Mary. I'm so glad that you could make it out here so fast."

"Oh, dear, it's no problem at all. If it involves my Shellybean then I need to be here. As George said, 'Mary, Sheldon is more stubborn than a jackrabbit in a garden full of carrots. You gotta take your time with him.' George may have had his faults, but he gave amazing advice."

"That he did. I just can't seem to get through to him, Mary."

"You take the getting through part to me and Leonard. You and Penny can go grab Howard's new wife-what's her name, again?"

"Bernadette."

"Bernadette. Grab her and go shopping or something. Let me and the guys deal with Sheldon, OK."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Cooper and Amy finally got back to where Penny and Leonard where now standing, waiting for them to join them.

"Hello, Leonard. How are you today?"

"Good, considering the circumstances."

"And Penny, sweetheart?"

"Same as Leonard."

Penny and Leonard hug Mrs. Cooper at the same time. She pulled away and said, "Now let's go take care of my stubborn son. Oh, and Leonard, dear."

"Yes, ma'am." Leonard responded.

"We are gonna let these ladies go shopping while we, and by we, I mean you, me, Howard, and Raj, go take care of Sheldon. Before we go to the apartment, let's go get them and drop all the ladies off at the store of their choice."

"That sounds like a plan, Mrs. Cooper." Penny chimed in.

"It's a definite plan." Amy stated in agreement.

* * *

Mrs. Cooper walked to Leonard's car with her suitcase rolling behind her. Amy was to her left, Leonard in front of her, and Penny to her right.

Leonard popped open his trunk and took Mrs. Cooper's suitcase from her and placed it inside. He then closed the trunk and helped Sheldon's mom into the backseat of the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit up front?" Penny asked. "I can move to the backseat with Amy."

"No, dear, it's fine. Besides we will be all moving around again very shortly."

"Good point." Amy stated.

* * *

They drove to the Wolowitz residence to pick up Howard and Bernadette.

Leonard got out of his seat to walk to the door. Penny followed suit.

"I think that you need back up to convince Howard to do this, Leonard." Penny stated.

"Ok, come on. Amy are you coming?" he asked through the window where Amy was still seated and strapped in.

"No thank you, Leonard. I'm quite sure you can handle convincing Howard with Penny's help." Amy replied.

"Oh, I better go. Howard can't say no to Sheldon's mama." Mrs. Cooper said.

Mrs. Cooper unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. She walked around to where Leonard and Penny were still standing. "Are you sure, Amy sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Amy replied.

"Ok, then." Mrs. Cooper stated. She turned around to Leonard and Penny and said, "Now, I know why she and Shelly get along so well. I've been wondering how he found such a sweet girl to put up will all his craziness, and now I know how. She's just like him. Stubborn as an ox."

They quietly walked up the walk. Even before they got to the door, they could hear shouting.

"Oh, dear. I hope we aren't intruding on something." Mrs. Cooper stated.

"Oh, no. See, Howard and Bernadette live with Howard's mother and she is quite a loud woman. Her and Howard don't talk to each other, they yell at each other." Penny stated. "Even in normal conversation."

Mrs. Cooper grimaced at a particular part of the conversation that they couldn't help but over hear.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU PUT THAT GOD FORSAKEN CONTRAPTION ON THE TOILET?" they could hear Mrs. Wolowitz scream.

"BECAUSE THE DOCTOR SAID IT WOULD HELP YOU, MA!" they heard Howard scream in reply.

"DOCTORS! WHAT DO THEY KNOW? THEY KEEP SAYING I'M GONNA DIE BECAUSE MY DIET IS BAD. I THINK IF I WAS GONNA DIE, I WOULD'VE DONE IT ALREADY!"

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON!" they heard Bernadette chime in.

"TO WHAT?" Mrs. Wolowitz screams back.

"TO YOUR SENSES! THAT'S WHAT!"

That's when Leonard walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"HOWARD! GET THE DOOR!" Mrs. Wolowitz yells.

"I HEAR THE DOOR, MA! I'M GETTING IT! YOU CRAZY OLD LADY!" Howard screams back. Howard opens the door with a look of embarrassment on his face when he notices Leonard, Penny, and Mrs. Cooper standing there. "Mrs. Cooper, what are you doing here?"

"Why thank you for asking, Howard. I've been summoned out here by Amy, Leonard, and Penny to straighten out Sheldon."

Howard looks at Leonard and says, "Oh, goodness! What has he done now? I mean to get you guys to call his mother."

"I'm so glad you asked it that way." Leonard responds.

"Wait a minute, where's Amy? You said she was a part of this." Howard says.

"Oh, she's sitting in the car." Penny responds. "I actually wish she could be the one to tell you why we need your help, but she's refused to leave the car, so Mrs. Cooper, will tell you instead."

The look on Howard's face changed to a very serious one and settled in to hear Mrs. Cooper tell the story. That's when Bernadette walked up beside Howard and said, "Oh, hello guys. Oh, Mrs. Cooper. Nice to see you again." Bernadette reaches out and shakes Mrs. Cooper's hand.

"Mrs. Cooper is here to shake some sense into Sheldon because Amy is having issues with him." Howard tells Bernadette.

"Oh, God! What did he do now?" Bernadette responded.

"I can understand why you both had that response. Sheldon can be quite the case, can't he?" Mrs. Cooper said. "Anyways, as you know Sheldon and Amy are expecting."

Howard and Bernadette nodded that they knew.

"Well, they had their first appointment with the baby doctor yesterday afternoon and found out it is twins."

"Twins! Oh that's wonderful!" Bernadette says. Howard smiles big and nods in agreement to his wife. "I bet Amy is ecstatic!"

"Well, I assume she was." Mrs. Cooper responded.

"Was?" Howard says in surprise.

"Yes, was. It seems that Sheldon, being his stubborn, crazy self, tries to go and mandate how they are going to raise them before they even see them or know how they are gonna be like." Penny interjected.

"Oh, no. I can only guess what happened." Howard said.

"Well, your guess is correct. Amy was very upset with him for this and even wants to wait to see them before making a decision like that. So much so, that she slept on mine and Penny's couch last night. She won't go into 4A because she doesn't even want to talk to Sheldon right now. I have no clue how he has taken all this because by the time Amy came over last night, it was already past 9 PM." Leonard said. "Soon after we called Mrs. Cooper to ask her to come out here, we went to bed. I'm quite shocked that I haven't received a text or phone call from him. It's very unlike Sheldon. It must have affected him pretty bad. This is just another reason for you to be out here Mrs. Cooper, because you could help us to get him to talk."

"Ah, ok. So, why do you need me again?" Howard asked.

"We need you to help us. The more the better." Mrs. Cooper said.

"Oh, please, Howard. You know how he is." Leonard pleaded.

"I'll help on one condition." Howard said. "Sheldon under any circumstance can't belittle my career or the fact that I don't have a PhD."

"Those are reasonable terms, Howard. I'll be talking to him about that stuff. That's quite rude. Especially since you went to space not long ago, am I correct?" Mrs. Cooper said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper."

"You are quite welcome. While we, and by we, I mean you, Leonard, Raj, and myself will go talk to Sheldon while Penny and Bernadette take Amy shopping."

"Oh, shopping! Yay!" Bernadette squeaked.

"I knew you'd love that when she said it." Penny said.

"Good. So, it's all settled, then." Mrs. Cooper said.

Howard and Bernadette nodded.

"Raj?" Howard asks.

"Oh, we are going to have to have this conversation with him too." Mrs. Cooper stated.

Howard nodded.

"We can take my car shopping and let Howard go with Leonard and Mrs. Cooper." Bernadette said.

"YOU KNOW I PAY FOR THAT BILL SO WE CAN KEEP THE HOUSE COOL! I'D SUGGEST YOU SHUT THE DOOR!" Mrs. Wolowitz yelled.

"MA! I'M GOING WITH LEONARD AND SHELDON'S MOTHER TO TALK TO SHELDON. BERNADETTE IS GOING SHOPPING WITH PENNY AND AMY. WE HAVE NO CLUE WHEN WE WILL BE BACK! CALL ONE OF US IF SOMETHING COMES UP, OK!" Howard yelled back.

"OK! LIKE YOU'D ANSWER, ANYWAYS! I KNOW YOU JUST HIT IGNORE! YOUR OWN MOTHER! SO SAD!"

"WHATEVER YOU CRAZY OLD LADY!"

Howard grabs his keys and steps out onto the porch. Bernadette did the same and she closed the door behind her.

**A/N: Well, that's where I'm ending Chapter 2. Don't worry, I have a plan in mind, but of course plans change as you write. However, well, just don't worry.**

**I also know it was kind of uneventful for how long this chapter is, but I promise things are gonna pick up. I want you to see it all happen. ****:)**

**With that being said, if you haven't added an alert, please do. Please, please drop me a review. The last ones I got were wonderful. Thanks to all that took the time to send those nice words my way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Double Minion Catalyst – Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone has had a good week! Mine has been busy so far, and it's only Wednesday! **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I just want to say again to trust me with what I'm writing. Sheldon may seem OOC, but I have noted before that I have a terrible time writing him. You will also eventually see why he and Amy didn't talk overnight. Promise!**

**Oh, and yeah, Chuck and Bill own it all! **

**So with that being said, here is Chapter 3 of The Double Minion Catalyst!**

* * *

Penny and Bernadette walked to Leonard's car and tapped on the window. Amy looked up to see them, opened the door and said, "What do you want now?"

"Amy, we are here to get you so we can go shopping. You always love going to the mall. Maybe we can browse through the food court and eat something from every store. The last time we did that, you loved it." Penny said.

"Yeah, and all three of us took turns throwing it back up in Penny's bathroom." Amy replied.

"Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted." Bernadette chimed in.

"Yeah, it was. I can't overdo it though. Now that I am pregnant, Sheldon would be furious to know about me doing this."

"Oh, we'll watch you, Ames."

Amy nodded and got out of Leonard's car. She walked with Penny and Bernadette to Bernadette's car and they left for their adventure at the mall's food court.

* * *

Howard, Leonard, and Mrs. Cooper got in the car after saying good bye to the girls.

"I hope they don't push it too much on the binge eating." Leonard said.

"Yeah, me neither." Howard said from the backseat. "The last time they did that, Bernie was still throwing up way into the morning hours."

"Yeah, Penny was too. Like Amy said, if Sheldon were to find about it, he would be upset, and now that they are married, he would be the one dealing with her, not me. I was watching both Amy and Penny the last time. It really wasn't a pretty site." Leonard responded.

"Well, that's just what y'all are supposed to do. Something Shelly needs to learn. I've always hoped some of the way you two treat your women would rub off on him. He's just so stubborn. If it weren't for that stubborn streak, Amy's life would be 100% easier. I can guarantee it." Mrs. Cooper responded.

* * *

They pulled up to Raj's apartment building and got out. They walked to his apartment and Leonard knocked on his door.

Raj was glad to know that it wasn't Sheldon. He'd had enough of him already from working on their project at work. It even felt to Raj that he saw Sheldon more now than when he shared an office with him.

Raj walked to the door and opened it to see Leonard, Howard, and Mrs. Cooper. Raj waved at them and quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He popped the top off and took a swig. "Mrs. Cooper, what an amazing surprise! What has Sheldon done now? I mean since I saw him yesterday. He went to the baby doctor with Amy and then..." he paused and a look came on his face. Raj continued, "...something happened. I knew it would. I could sense it."

"Well, yes and no." Mrs. Cooper responded.

Raj looked to Leonard and said, "Explain."

"Well, after the appointment they went back to 4A. I think they were both in shock because the doctor informed them that it was twins." Leonard responded.

"TWINS!" Raj shouted. He looked at Mrs. Cooper and said, "Congrats to them and you. I know you must be overjoyed at the idea of getting two grandchildren, instead of the one that we originally thought it was going to be originally."

"Yes, very much so, I'm very pleased." she responded.

Raj took another sip of his beer and continued, "Wait, why are you out here? Most importantly, why aren't you with Sheldon and Amy?"

Mrs. Cooper laughed and said, "Leonard, dear, finish your story."

Leonard nodded his head. "Well, that's where it all went south, as I will say. Amy and Sheldon began talking about how they were going to raise them. Well, you can see where this is going can't you?"

Raj nodded his head yes.

"Anyways, she wanted to wait and see how they would be after birth and decide what would be the best plan of action. Well, you know Sheldon; he wanted to start his reign of tyranny as soon as the twins were born." Leonard continued.

"I can see where this is going. Amy and Sheldon had a disagreement and Amy ended up on the couch in 4B." Raj stated.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened. How could you guess that?" Howard said.

"I spend a lot of time around Sheldon." Raj said.

"I think we can all attest to that statement." Leonard said.

Howard nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyways, I could just deduct from your statements. I just know that Amy wouldn't allow him to state something like that or cave into that type of thing. It's not her." Raj stated.

"Well, you have that one right. She, as far as I know, hasn't communicated with Sheldon since the argument. It's quite unlike Sheldon to not try to talk to her." Leonard stated.

"That's very unlike him. I mean, he even calls me if I don't reply to a text after 5 minutes." Raj stated. "So, what do you have in mind?" He takes another sip of his beer.

"Well, we need you to come with us to confront him get him to reasonably talk to Amy about this situation. Right now, Amy is with Penny and Bernadette at the food court at the mall. They are trying to keep her occupied until we can convince Sheldon to think this through. I know it will be hard, but that's why we called Mrs. Cooper in. If there is anyone he will listen to, it will be her." Leonard said.

"The food court at the mall! That sounds like a much better deal!" Raj said. He took another sip of beer and added, "I don't know how much help I can be, but it won't hurt to try."

"That's the spirit!" Mrs. Cooper said.

Raj sat his beer on the table, grabbed his jacket, shut off his lights, grabbed his keys, and locked up his apartment. When he found Howard looking at him strange, he said, "What? Sheldon has worn off on me a little. Sad, but true."

* * *

Amy, Bernadette, and Penny are sitting at a table at food court at the mall.

Penny has a tray with a slice of pepperoni pizza, a hot dog (with all the fixings – she figured she'd give it a try), and a cinnamon bun. "Leonard is gonna hate me for this. The last time we did this he stayed up until I fell asleep with my head on the toilet seat."

"Yeah, and he made sure I was ok, too. You have a good man, Penny. Don't let him get away." Amy said.

"Believe me, I learned from my mistake. I'm not letting Leonard go anywhere."

"Howie stayed up with me the whole time too. He's so sweet like that. His mother didn't like it too much that she couldn't use the bathroom. She and Howie had one of their patented arguments while I was in there puking my digestive system up." Bernadette said while eating her giant chocolate chip cookie.

Amy's cell phone buzzed. She ignored it and continued eating her meatball sub. She rarely eats them, but these pregnancy hormones are making her want one really bad.

"Ames, are you gonna answer your phone?" Penny asked.

"It's just Sheldon. He's been texting me and calling me since I walked out last night. I don't want to talk to him until I know that his mother has talked to him, or at least has tried to."

"Oh, come on. This is Mrs. Cooper we are talking about; she'll get through to him. Whenever we've needed her in the past, she's always come through." Penny responded.

"I sure hope so. I never want to have another conversation like that with him again."

Amy's phone rings this time. She again, ignores it and lets it go to voicemail.

Then, Penny's phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it is Sheldon. To help Amy out, Penny hits ignore and puts it back in her purse.

Then, Bernadette's phone rings, she ignores it once she sees that it is Sheldon. "Why would he be calling me?" she asks.

"Because he knows I'm with you guys. I don't know if the boys and Mrs. Cooper have made it over there yet, but until we get a call or text from one of them, none of us will answer our phones. Agreed." Amy said.

"Agreed." squeaked Bernadette.

"Agreed." Penny said.

* * *

The guys and Mrs. Cooper pull up to 2311 Los Robles and Leonard parks the car.

They remove Mrs. Cooper's suitcase out of the trunk and Leonard says, "Let me carry it up for you. I want you to start on Sheldon when we get up there."

"I'm gonna try to ease into it. Ya know, he daddy always said, 'Mary, you gotta take your time with Sheldon.' That's the best advice he ever gave me. I'm gonna try something I think will work, but you gotta trust me, ok."

"Yes, ma'am." Leonard responds.

They walk up the stairs to the apartment. Leonard grabs the door knob and tries to open the door. It won't budge. "That's odd." he says. He goes and gets the spare from his and Penny's apartment and unlocks the door. He opens it and yells, "Sheldon! Sheldon!"

"Shellybean! Mama's here to visit you!" Mrs. Cooper yells.

Raj and Howard also yell for Sheldon multiple times.

Leonard walks to the back and opens the door to Sheldon and Amy's bedroom (which used to be only Sheldon's when he lived there). It was vacant except for the expansive comic book collection, scented candles (which Leonard thought was a nice touch Amy added), and the furniture.

When Leonard noticed that Sheldon had not made the bed (which Sheldon's OCD and need for organization would not normally allow), Leonard knew something was wrong. He knew that this fight with Amy bothered him more than Sheldon would ever let on. He closed the door and walked back to the living room.

"The bedroom is vacant and the bed is unmade. It is unlike Sheldon. This must be really bothering him." Leonard said.

"Where do you think he went?" Mrs. Cooper said.

"Probably out looking for Amy. I don't know if it is to apologize or to just bring a sense of normalcy, which we all know he strives to keep, back into his life." Leonard responded. "I'm going to call Penny and check in on them."

Leonard walks across the hall to his and Penny's apartment to place the call and charge his phone, since it was showing the battery meter at 5%.

* * *

Penny's phone rang. At first she ignored it because she thought it was Sheldon again. Then she realized it was playing Leonard's ringtone, so she answered it.

"Hello." Penny said into the phone.

"Hi, love bug. How are you and the girls doing?" Leonard responds.

"Oh, just wonderful. Eating food we wouldn't normally eat and ignoring all of Sheldon's texts and calls."

"Wait, a minute. Sheldon's calling you guys."

"Yeah, Amy says he has been calling and texting her all night. She is refusing to answer any of them until his Mama speaks to him and both Bernadette and I have agreed to do the same, for Amy's sake."

"He's calling you and Bernadette too. He must want to find her. He hasn't called me, Raj, or Howard yet. If he does, we will pick up and get him back to 4A."

"Wait, he's not there?"

"No, I've checked everywhere and the bed in his and Amy's bedroom is unmade. This must be really bothering him."

"Wow, that's not like him at all. Well, we are going to keep an eye out for him. If he shows up, Bernadette and I will try to discourage him from talking with Amy and get him to 4A so his Mama can talk to him."

"Deal. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The line went dead and Penny put her phone back in her purse. "That was Leonard. Sheldon's not in the apartment. The bed hasn't been made and it is worrying Leonard because that is just so out of his character to do something like that."

"Wow! That is odd." Amy stated.

"Odd." stated a male voice from behind Amy's chair.

Amy turns around to see her husband, disheveled, ungroomed, and wearing the same clothes from yesterday. The voice she hears is very familiar. "Sheldon?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like this, but every story needs a few of them. Right? I just feel this is where it needs to end. Like I said, the reason for them not communicating is given now. In the next chapter, I hope to delve into Sheldon's strange behavior. Just trust me when I say everything is gonna be alright. **

**Click that little button below and shoot me a review, I like them very much. I want to know what you think of what I wrote. If you haven't added it to your alerts, please do. :)**

**The next update should be sometime next week, however since I'm in America and we have a holiday next week, I can't state what day I will update. Keep on the lookout. As always, keep it real!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Double Minion Catalyst – Chapter 4**

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy! With my dad going on his mission trip and all, I've been dealing with a bout of loneliness. He's really the only person I talk to in RL. Anyways, he comes home tonight! *does happy dance***

**So with all that being said, here is my next chapter. Hope that cliffhanger didn't leave you hanging too much ;)**

**Oh, I own nothing...It's Chuck and Bill's!**

* * *

"Sheldon?" Amy repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my pregnant wife who I love very much." he responded. "Thank Jesus, I found her. What is it that you were saying to Penny and Bernadette?"

"We were just saying how odd it was that you didn't make the bed or clean up after yourself yesterday. It's not like you, Sheldon."

"Maybe it's because you stormed out of the apartment and never responded to any of my texts or calls. Amy, I didn't sleep at all last night because I didn't know where you were and what you were up to. It bothered me."

Amy stood up and carefully walked over to Sheldon. She touched his right arm with her left very lightly and looked up at him. "Sheldon, you've got to think rationally about things, which you have to admit, you don't do well when you are upset."

"I was being completely rational." he responded.

Amy scoffed. "Really?" she replied.

"Yes, really."

"Well, Mr. Rational, tell me why you didn't think that I had just walked across the hall to 4B. I mean, it makes the most sense."

"Oh."

"See, you've got to think things through. If you don't you are not going to get anywhere, Sheldon."

Penny gets up from the table and walks to Amy's left. "Hello, Sheldon."

"Hello, Penny. While I am pleased that you and Leonard took care of Amy in her time of need, someone could've informed me of where she was so I wouldn't be worried as much."

"Sheldon, the last thing on our minds last night was that. You wanna know what was on my mind last night?" Penny responded.

Sheldon just looked at her and shook his head in a motion stating for her to continue.

"Ok, last night Amy came knocking on mine and Leonard's door crying, no sobbing, because of something you said to her. Leonard and I were more worried about getting her to calm down than letting you know where she was. Besides, at that moment, I'm quite sure she didn't want you to know where she was anyways."

Bernadette walked to Amy's right while Penny is talking and once Penny finishes says, "Oh, burn."

The look on Sheldon's face suggested that he didn't much care for Bernie's comment. He placed his hands behind his back and looked at Amy and said "Ok, then."

"Sheldon, please forgive me. I just needed some space to think. All of this is coming so fast. I know we planned for the pregnancy, but the last thing we planned for was twins. It scares me. With you talking the way you were yesterday, it scared me."

"That's perfectly understandable, Amy." Sheldon takes his left hand and places it on Amy's right shoulder. "I love you, Amy. I want this to be a happy time in our life."

"I am happy about it, Sheldon. You just scared me with all the talking you were doing. We just found out they exist. I want to get through the next nine months first. I want to meet them, name them, and hold them. After all that, we can decide how we will raise them."

Sheldon shook his head in agreement.

"Let's go back to 4A, there's someone there who wants to visit with us." Amy said.

* * *

Bernadette pulled up to 2311 Los Robles and parked her car. Bernie, Penny, Amy, and Sheldon got out of the car and walked into the lobby of the building. They walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Sheldon began to grab his key to unlock 4A when Penny stopped him. "Wait a minute, Sheldon. The guys are already here and we all have a surprise for you."

Penny turned the door knob and opened the door. She walked in followed by Amy and Bernadette. Sheldon stood at a standstill at the threshold with a look of shock on his face as to whom he saw sitting on his couch.

"Mother?" was all that could come out of his mouth.

Mrs. Cooper stood up from Sheldon's spot and walked over to Sheldon and hugged him. "Hello, Shellybean, how are you doing today? You don't look like you are doing too well right now."

"Well, considering I spent the night in a state of insomnia because I didn't know where my pregnant wife was, I'm doing fine. Tired, but fine."

"I know, dear. I've been told all about it."

Sheldon finally stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him. "Mother, why are you here?"

"We will talk about that later. Why don't you go shower and put on some clean clothes, dear. We are going to order dinner and have a nice night, ok."

With a confused look on his face, Sheldon walked through the living room and to the bedroom to get a change of clothes so he could take his shower. He did admit to himself that his mother was right about the freshening up thing.

* * *

Back in the living room, Mrs. Cooper walked over and hugged her pregnant daughter-in-law. "Hello, Amy dear, how are you doing? You know, considering the circumstances."

"I'm fine, Mary. Considering what I'm dealing with."

Mrs. Cooper smiled and Amy knew that the smile meant she completely understood what she meant. Mrs. Cooper then walked over and hugged Penny. "Hello, again, Penny dear. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Mrs. Cooper. So glad to see you again. Sad for these circumstances, but what can you do? Right?"

Mrs. Cooper again smiled like she totally got what was being said. Then she moved over to Bernie and hugged her. "Glad to see you again, Bernadette."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Cooper." Bernadette squeaked.

Bernadette moved over towards Howard and hugged him. Penny did the same for Leonard.

"Ah, love such a beautiful thing." Raj said holding his beer in his hand.

Howard looked over at his lonely, drunk friend and just shook his head.

Raj didn't know if it was pity or something else, but he didn't like the look that Howard had given him.

* * *

While the rest of the gang waited for Sheldon to finish his shower, Leonard ordered the standard meal for a Saturday and left with Penny to pick it up. Mrs. Cooper, Amy, and Bernadette were chatting it up about baby names. Raj, even as drunk as he was, and Howard sat quiet as mice being bored out of their minds with the conversation around them.

Amy stopped talking when she heard Sheldon turn off the water in the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Bernie asked.

"I just...I don't feel good." She replied.

"Do you think it was the food court food?" Bernie replied.

Amy nodded and got up and fast walked to the bathroom and knocked. "Sheldon, sweetheart, may I come in?"

"No, Amy. You know the rules."

"Well, this is an emergency. I need to throw up...I think it's the food court food. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked, Sheldon."

"Oh, ok." Sheldon said grumpily.

Amy opened the door and stepped in and quickly closed it again. She ran to the toilet, opened the lid, thanked the lord for Sheldon's cleaning skills, and leaned down just in time for her stomach to begin purging its contents.

Sheldon, who was standing there in nothing but his towel, looked down at his sick wife and couldn't help but squat down beside her and put his arms around her while she emptied the contents of her stomach. This went on and off for another 20 minutes when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Amy, dear. Are you alright in there?" Sheldon heard his mother say from the other side of the door.

"She's fine, mother. That food court food must have made her stomach very unhappy." Sheldon replied.

From Sheldon and Amy's point of view, they could hear a faint "Uh, huh" from the other side of the door. "No, Shellybean, I don't think it's that at all. How many weeks is she along?"

"Six, why? And the last time Penny got her to go to the food court and binge, this same thing happened to all three of them; Amy, Penny, and Bernadette. So, I don't know what else this could be, mother."

"Sheldon, can I come in? I think that this is morning sickness. Amy, dear, have you had any symptoms of that yet?"

In between gasps of air and what felt like her diaphragm coming out of her abdomen, Amy said, "No, Mary. I was almost hoping I'd get lucky."

Mrs. Cooper opened the door to find her son kneeling on the floor holding his wife in nothing but a towel. At the moment, everything was peaceful, but both Amy and Sheldon had a feeling another round was coming. A shocked look came on her face because she knew Sheldon, and the man she saw before her was not like the germophobic son she had raised. She stepped over the threshold and into the bathroom. She kneeled down beside Sheldon and Amy and patted Amy on the head. "Are you sure you are ok, Amy dear?"

"Yes, Mary, I'm fine." Amy said very hoarsely. "I do believe that this was exactly what you are saying though, quite contrary to Sheldon's beliefs. Despite, the circumstances, the timing is right for morning sickness to begin." Amy looked up at Sheldon and said, "And as you may have read, Sheldon, it can happen at any time, not just in the morning." Amy still felt very nauseated. "Wait a minute." She leaned back over the toilet and the cycle began again.

Both Mrs. Cooper and Sheldon held Amy while for the next 15 minutes, while she continued to empty what felt like her whole digestive system. Eventually, Mrs. Cooper let go and stood up.

"I'm going to go check on the others. I'm sure she's fine, Shellybean. This stuff happens. Man, while I was pregnant with you and Missy, I spent what felt like days in the bathroom doing nothing but this. It's a normal part of most pregnancies, and especially with twins." Mrs. Cooper walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

Amy leaned against Sheldon's shoulder and began to cry. "Sheldon, I don't know if I can take day after day of puking up what feels like my whole digestive system." Amy began to bawl.

All Sheldon could think of to do was hold his wife in his arms and let her cry. "There, there, Sheldon's here." he whispered as he held her.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! We'll see what happens next. I do realize that Sheldon and Amy reconciled before Mrs. Cooper could talk to Sheldon, which was my original purpose for writing her in this story. However, I believe that she can give some useful advice to Amy throughout this story, especially regarding the pregnancy. Sometimes you plan things, and then the story rewrites itself. That's kind of what happened here. **

**Also, I wanted Sheldon holding Amy to be a sweet moment between them. I know it's OOC for Sheldon to do such a thing as hold someone while they throw up, however this is a few years down the road and Sheldon and Amy are very much in love with each other. Men in love do things they normally wouldn't do for their woman. This is what we have here, a man in love.**

**So, drop me a review! I love to read them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Double Minion Catalyst – Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the gaps in updating. Life got in the way, seriously. The job I had was eating me alive...at least it felt like it. I'm very glad I quit. I have my energy back. ****And on another note, I have secured another job and start it Monday morning. YAY!**

**Now to the story, this chapter picks up one month where the last one left off. Amy has begun the food craving thing, and believe me, we will talking about that.**

**All recognizable characters belong to Prady and Lorre. I own nothing. Its there's! I guess the doctor and the nurse are mine, but nothing more!**

* * *

Amy and Sheldon sat in the waiting room at Dr. Hernandez' office because they are awaiting Amy's second sonogram since they had a confirmation that they were pregnant. Amy had done a bit of research and knew that she might get to hear the heartbeats of the twins today. She was excited to hear them. "Sheldon, we might get to hear the heartbeats today. Wouldn't that be awesome?" she said.

Sheldon looked at Amy and said "Yeah, it's a wonderful thing isn't it? The heartbeat of an unborn child."

Amy looked at Sheldon and couldn't have been more confused about the sentence her husband had just said. It was very unlike Sheldon. Amy just thought it was his nerves and let it go. She was very excited and hoped that seeing them again and maybe hearing the heartbeats would make Sheldon change his solemn demeanor some.

At that moment the nurse came to the door and said, "Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper."

Amy got up, grabbed her purse, and began to walk back when she turned and realized Sheldon had not budged from his seat. "Hold, on a moment." she said to the nurse. "Sheldon, come on."

Sheldon got out of his chair and solemnly followed Amy and the nurse to the back where they went to a large room. There they checked Amy's weight, blood pressure, and other vital signs. Then they were lead to a room that had all the ultrasound equipment in it.

"Dr. Hernandez will be with you shortly. Amy, you know what to do to get ready for the ultra sound."

Amy nodded her head in understanding to the nurse. She took off her skirt and underwear, sat down on the table, and slipped the paper dressing over her. While she was doing so, she couldn't help but notice the look on Sheldon's face. All Amy could do is smirk.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Hernandez came in with Amy's chart in her hands. "Hello, Amy, how are you today?"

"I'm wonderful, doctor. I'm actually very excited knowing I may get to hear the heartbeats today."

"You might, but first we need to make sure there are still two babies in there, ok?" Dr. Hernandez turned to Sheldon and said "Hello, Dr. Cooper. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, just as any other day. I am what I am." he responded.

Dr. Hernandez, understanding how Sheldon reacted from the last visit, just let it roll off her lab coat. She turned back around and began to turn on the equipment to get it prepped for Amy's ultrasound. She then grabbed a gel substance and turned to Amy. "Lift your shirt up to only reveal your abdomen, please."

Amy did as she was told.

Dr. Hernandez squirted the gel on Amy's abdomen so the monitor can make secure contact.

"Oh, that's cold!" Amy says with a laugh in her voice.

"You said that last time, Amy." Sheldon responded.

"Indeed, I did. However, that gel substance is cold to the touch." Amy responded. "I feel like I need to point that out again."

"Ok..." Dr. Hernandez said, rubbing the monitor on Amy's abdomen. "Let's see if we can find them...ah...it looks like I've found something. That looks like one...and two. You still have twins, which is first thing I wanted to check for."

"How can you tell what is what?" Amy asked. "I still couldn't find them in the last sonogram pictures."

"Well, do you see that little dot right there?" Dr. Hernandez said pointing at the screen.

"Yeah" Amy said. "What about it?"

"That's one of your babies...and there is the other." Dr. Hernandez said pointing to the other dot on the screen.

"What about heartbeats?" Amy asked. "It's at the ten week point. Most of my research has lead me to believe that you can hear the heartbeat of a fetus by now."

"In most circumstances, yes, my next step is to check to see if either fetus has a heartbeat that can be heard, and if that heartbeat is normal for this stage in your pregnancy."

"Hold on a moment, Dr. Hernandez, what if one fetus has a heartbeat and the other doesn't?" Sheldon asked.

"It might just mean that one has a heart beat strong enough for detection and the other doesn't. There really is no way to tell at this stage of pregnancy. However, in a few weeks, the heartbeats should be very clear." she responded to him. She placed the monitor on Amy's abdomen and a very low murmur resonated through the room. She moved it around some more and the murmuring got a little louder.

When Amy began to hear the sound, she began to tear up. When the murmuring got louder, tears began to flow freely from her eyes and fogged up her glasses. However, she didn't care about not being able to see clearly, she was just so happy about that sound she was hearing. It meant that her babies were alive. She was so happy to know that both were still there and had heartbeats now. All Amy could do was sit on the table and cry.

When Sheldon saw Amy's reaction to the sound, he got up out of his chair and put his arms around her and said, "There, there. Sheldon's here."

When Dr. Hernandez saw Amy crying and Sheldon comforting her, she said "Most mothers react like this when they hear the heartbeat, or in your case heartbeats, of their unborn children. I will leave you two alone with the sound. It is important for the mother to bond like this to her unborn child, or in this case, children. Call the nurse, when you are ready to check out." Dr. Hernandez said. She then opened the door and walked out of the room. She shook her head and wondered about the couple behind that door.

Sheldon held Amy in his arms and tried to get her tears to fade. He rocked her back and forth until they faded. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Amy so she could wipe her face.

Amy then began to clean her glasses and put them back on. She looked up at Sheldon who had taken his arms from around her, but was still standing beside the table and smiled. "Thank you, Sheldon. You really are a good husband. I love you."

"I love you, too, Amy. Now let's get you dressed and go home."

Amy nodded and said, "I'm sure Penny will want to hear all about this."

* * *

Meanwhile at apartment 4B, Leonard and Penny were sitting in the living room watching some movie Penny had wanted to see. Leonard was barely watching and could honestly care less about what was happening on the TV screen. He was just happy to have Penny in his arms. It didn't matter to him how many of these types of movies Penny made him watch, as long as he still had her in his arms, and she was happy, he was happy.

During one of Penny's favorite scenes, a familiar knock rang on the door.

*_knock knock knock* _"Leonard and Penny"

"Oh, lord its Dr. Whackadoodle. I thought he and Amy had an appointment at the gynecologist this morning." Penny said. She looked at the clock and realized it was no longer morning. She walked to the door and waited for the knocking soliloquy to end.

*_knock knock knock* _"Leonard and Penny"

Penny held up two fingers noting that she had heard Sheldon's knock twice now.

*_knock knock knock* _"Leonard and Penny"

She held up a third finger and then opened the door. "Hello, Sheldon. What brings you over here?"

"Well, Amy and I just got back from her appointment and we were just letting you know we had arrived safely back home." he responded.

"Ok, thank you, sweetie." Penny replied. "Is there anything else you want to share?"

"Well, I think it would be wise of me to allow Amy the pleasure of sharing the details of the appointment with you. She's just itching to tell you."

"Ok, well. I'll head over there now." Penny grabbed her flip flops from in front of the couch and slipped them on and walked over to 4A to hear all about what happened.

Leonard turned his head from the TV to see Sheldon still standing in the doorway. "Are you going to join Amy and Penny or do you have something to tell me, Sheldon?"

"I'm not sure details of the appointment are what you want to hear about, Leonard, but with your mediocre mind, you might find it fascinating."

"Gee, thanks." Leonard said sarcastically. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A diet coke would be nice." Sheldon responded.

Leonard went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of diet coke and a straw from the package on the counter. He walked back over to the island and handed the straw and a can to Sheldon.

"Why, thank you, Leonard. Maybe there's hope, yet."

Leonard just shook his head and said, "So, how was the appointment?"

"Well, it went well. Amy finally can figure out where the babies are. In the last sonogram she couldn't tell one spot from another."

"I remember. That's good." Leonard tilted his head. "There's more to this story. Spill the beans, Sheldon. I'm gonna find out from Penny tonight if you don't tell me now."

"We heard the heart beats. Amy sat on the observation table for 25 minutes crying because she was so touched by the sound, which I must admit is quite heartwarming considering it is just the heartbeats of two fetuses. Anyways, I held her and finally calmed her back down. We checked out and came home. Now, I'm here talking to you."

"Ah, well. I'm happy for you, Sheldon. I hope that one day I can experience that myself."

* * *

That night, in 4A, Sheldon, Amy, Penny, Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, and Raj sat around the coffee table eating dinner.

Amy pushed her dinner back and said, "I want double chocolate ice cream. Sheldon, can you go get me some? Please, please, please?"

Sheldon looked over at her and said, "No, you need to eat your dinner first, Amy. Then we can eat the apple pie my mother froze for us before she left to go back to Galveston."

"I don't want pie. I want ice cream, and preferably if it was double chocolate."

"Amy, where will I find that at this time of night?"

"Hold on, Sheldon." Penny said. "I'll take you to Marble Slab. That's where she wants it from. Am I right, Ames?"

Amy shook her head in a motion that stated that Penny was correct.

"Oh, alright" Sheldon said. He got up, grabbed his jacket, grabbed his keys, and opened the door. Penny followed and they left to go get Amy her much wanted ice cream.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought about it. I like reviews. Even if it's negative, I find that as constructive criticism. Just don't be too harsh.**

**And I tried to do as much research as possible to make this accurate. I don't have kids, and for the foreseeable future, I don't plan to. However, I wanted this accurate and will try to make Amy's pregnancy as accurate as I can with the research. If you have any ideas on how to make this more accurate shoot them my way.**

**Oh, and something I realized as I was writing this today, I also own the twins...now that they have heartbeats...they are considered people. So, I own them too! **


End file.
